


Take Me Time Lord

by Renoteen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, TARDIS Rooms, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Time Travelling Lesbians, Useless Lesbians, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renoteen/pseuds/Renoteen
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor are working their way through their feelings, learning new things about each other and letting go of their inhibitions.-Or the Doctor is really horny and Yaz is shy as hell
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Yaz wasn’t too sure when she started noticing the Doctors stares. It just suddenly became very obvious to her and she didn’t know whether they were friendly glances or something else. And even if it was something else, what would she do with that. The Doctor wasn’t exactly forthcoming about her emotions...let alone **those** emotions. Did she even have them? Did she do those things? Yaz couldn’t imagine her doing anything about it anyway, rejection wouldn’t just affect their friendship it would also affect Graham and Ryan too. Nothing like some friction to add to an already stressful fast paced lifestyle. 

  
.

  
They’d all been milling around the console room waiting for Graham to wake up from a rather long nap. Travelling through time and space could be exhausting enough for Ryan and Yaz, so they knew he needed even more sleep than they did being of a more tender age. Ryan was resting on the steps scrolling through his phone trying to find a picture of Ed Sheeran to show the Doctor, completely blanking her rambling explanation on why custard creams are far superior to the basic bourbon. Yaz was sitting below the console on top of a work bench, the Doctor also below deck across from her. Yaz hadn’t said all that much that morning, she’d realised that the blonde hadn’t paid any attention to her. Not that she was expecting it but more wondering if she had done something to annoy her. They hadn’t spoken or interacted since the day before. And now it was like they were avoiding each other, the Doctor had even refused going for their early morning walk. Something only Yaz and her did, the Doctor made a point never to miss it after Yaz mentioned loving their quiet time together.  
 _What did I do? Maybe I should just say something? No don’t bother her._

  
“Yaz.” It wasn’t a question, she just wanted her attention.

  
Yaz peered up from the floor eyebrows raised. 

  
“I’m gunna try something ok?” The Doctor turned around and walked over to Yaz, eyes down, hands tense. Feeling Yaz’s gaze pinned on her face.

  
“Okay?" She replied very confused.

  
The Doctor paused in front of Yaz, who was still sat on the work table now with her legs dangling over the edge boots crossed over. She didn’t move a muscle, it was taking all of her energy to decide what to do next, clearly not having planned any of it. Her face so close to Yaz’s, her whole body just inches away. She could hear the brunettes heart beat booming in her ears. Her expressions screwed into every way possible. Yaz noticed something was going on in her friends head, she reached her hand out onto the Doctors forearm softly.

  
“Doctor what is it you’re meant to be trying?” Yaz couldn’t help squeezing the others arm, she wanted a response. And she was also slightly worried about what would happen next.

  
“Doc-" 

  
The Doctor pushed forward on her feet closing the space between them whilst opening Yaz's legs, their hips flushed together. A gasps escaping at the sudden contact. She pressed her wet lips onto Yaz’s, cautiously at first flapping her arms around not knowing what to do with them. Eventually settling her hands on Yaz’s waist pulling her in. The touch lit a match in her brain, sparks flying in her core. Confidence surging, slipping her hands under her t-shirt and gripping needily and thrusting into Yaz. Yaz moaned into the Doctors mouth, hot air flowing between them. She didn’t think about opening her lips and letting her tongue push through it just happened. Desire guiding them.The Doctor smirked at the new feeling, a warmth spreading between her legs. She could feel the liquid trace her inner thigh. Yaz had such fast control over her bodies reactions. She tasted of bliss and she wanted more of her. Suddenly Yaz broke off, catching her breath and finding her arm had moved to the Doctors arse. Both of them breathing heavily and just staring into each others wide eyes. Yaz's beginning to flutter.

  
“That was...” She couldn’t finish her sentence, she didn’t know what to even say or why she was very obviously biting her lower lip. 

  
“Yeah...it was.” The Doctor smiled with content and laid one last soft kiss on Yaz’s rosy lips. Both of them taking it all in. Yaz didn’t want whatever this was to stop. The Doctor released the touch, looking over her shoulder down at Yaz's firm hold. Her lip curling up at one end seductively. 

  
“That’s hot.” The Doctor whispered with flirt. She was impressed at Yaz's boldness not knowing she did it entirely on impulse.

  
“Yeah...it is?” Yaz’s breathing still laboured, the Doctor nodded against her forehead. _She sounds so good...she tastes so good. Maybe one mo-_

  
The loud clang of Ryan dropping his phone split them apart. The Doctor looked so flustered, she could see a shine to her face under the yellow lights. What had actually just happened turning over in her brain. Yaz laughed into her hand, watching the other woman graze her mouth. The mouth she just kissed. _I want this. I think I want this._

  
“Ey Doctor I want to hear the rest of that, you haven’t convinced me yet bourbons are still better if you ask me.” Ryan speaks from above them. 

  
“I’ll be right back...” The Doctor rubs the back of her neck grinning at Yaz and walks off up the Tardis stairs. 

_Well damn..._   
  



	2. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's got more top energy?

The Doctor ended up being trapped into Ryan’s biscuit conversation. She kept trying to end the chat, thinking only of the woman waiting beneath them, still not getting the hand of social cues at all. Her eyes were drifting down every few seconds toward Yaz, it felt like far too long to leave someone that you just kissed alone. But Ryan wasn’t about to lose the debate and the Doctor found herself getting competitive. _You don’t know your biscuits mate!_ She couldn’t help but get side tracked, she wasn’t one to leave a good argument, especially ones on topics she felt informed in...which was most of them. 

  
Ryan’s eyes started to look at something behind the Doctors head. She blocked his view bopping up and down like a pogo stick trying to continue the now slightly heated discussion. Until he hooked her to the side with one hand giving her an annoyed expression. The Doctor ignored it and turned around to see Yaz walking up the stairs to their level. Realising perhaps she's gotten distracted for a bit too long she span back to Ryan and held her index finger up eyes squinting suspiciously. _We’ll finish this later._ Ryan picked up his phone and walked out of the console room admitting temporary defeat. The Doctor waited until he was out of sight before legging it in Yaz’s direction. 

  
She found her in the kitchen making a cup of tea stirring it slowly. The Doctor sneaked in and sat down without making a single noise. She watched Yaz stir the drink for a while before making a sound. She cleared her throat quietly so she wouldn’t scare her. Yaz jumped anyway. 

  
“Ah shi-“ flinging the spoon into the sink. “You need to make yourself known you know, now I can’t finish making this.” Facing away to cover her reddened skin.

  
“Yaz you stirred it for three minutes...no tea needs that much attention.”

  
“Three? Must’ve been day dreaming or some'in.” Nibbling her lower lip again thinking about the Doctors fingers being anywhere but resting on the table. 

  
“Anything in particular?” Flashing an ‘totally’ innocent smile.

  
“Uh um no nope just thinking...of...uh...tea?” Yaz’s eyes widened with panic, she hadn’t noticed she’d spoken loud enough for the Doctor to hear. _Was it even okay to want that?_

  
“You sure? I don’t think that’s true.” The Doctor teased getting up from her seat and moving towards Yaz’s side. That cool confidence coming out again.

  
“Why would I lie I’m being **normal** okay!” She half shouted at the Doctor trying to halt her approach.

  
Any closer and the blonde would see her hands in fists, her lip about to burst from the pressure her incisor was pushing. Could she be any more flustered? All of her hairs stood on edge feeling the breeze of the Doctors coat flowing around the edge of the table. She couldn’t stand still one more second, spinning and holding her hand out fully extended. _Don’t look don’t look._ Unfortunately for Yaz her hand had landed flat out on the middle of the Doctor’s chest. _The Doctor’s...chest._ She pinged her eyes away from her knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop looking once she started. The Doctor saw her hand and her reaction, holding in a giggle. This was adorable and Yaz’s blushing made her gears turn but she didn’t want to poke fun at her. She took Yaz’s hand off of her chest and gave a small gentle peck to the palm. Her mouth warm and tender. She then let go and angled Yaz’s sharp jawline. Softly nudging her to meet her eyes. 

  
“It’s okay, didn’t mean to pressure you or anythin'.” 

  
“Yeah...I know...sorry I want to, with you. Just like...really freaking nervous.” She laughed out shyly. 

  
“Me too Yaz.” She wasn’t lying either, she’d be the best at faking but she had a big feeling she really wouldn’t need to. Like ever. 

  
“Hey Doctor?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gunna try something okay?” Mirroring what the blonde had said only minutes ago, she felt in control now. 

  
“Mhmm.” Yaz’s pretty mouth taking her words turned her on big time. She moistened her lips with anticipation. 

  
Yaz leaned in a little stopping inches away from the Doctor and began removing her top. The Doctor watched intensely as more of Yaz’s skin was revealed. The orange fabric ruffled up over her chest and over her head. Abs set into her stomach tensing at the sudden cold, the Doctor couldn’t look away if she tried. Yaz was wearing a dark pink laced bra that cupped her breasts perfectly. She looked up at the Doctor to see if it had worked, it did. The Time Lords eyes were glued, jaw squeezing at the sight. If this is what happened when Yaz took one thing off god knows if she’d survive her stripping everything. 

  
“Don’t move okay.” She checked to see if the Doctor understood what she was saying, the blondes head being in the clouds at this point only able to blink in response.

  
Yaz went for her waistband, fingers slipping in nails scraping her middle. The Doctor froze up at the tingling sensation spreading from it. She opened up her trousers taking in the small amount of pale flesh she could see. She didn’t take the trousers off or remove the suspenders, she wanted her now and removing her clothes would take too long. Yaz slid her hand into the Doctors underwear registering the blue boxers and how wet the Doctor already felt. Smiling at how hot she found the choice of clothing she inched further. 

  
The Doctor’s head fell onto Yaz’s shoulder, the waves consuming her ability to think straight. Yaz began to rub circles around the Doctor’s clit, slowly at first whilst listening to the blondes heavy breaths. She herself felt her own wetness forming, the feeling made her eyes shut tight with pleasure. The Doctor moaned as Yaz suddenly pushed a finger inside. Mouth open on her bare shoulder, teeth scraping as Yaz put another in. She picked up the pace thrusting in and out pausing for a millisecond and going back in again. The speed was agonisingly slow for the Doctor who was trying to position herself more over Yaz’s hand. Her hearts were pounding so rapidly in her chest, her grip on Yaz building. She could feel herself tipping over the waterfall.

  
“More...faster...please!” The Doctor gasped out she needed all of Yaz right now and the brunette wasn’t going to refuse. She needed it too.

  
“Say my name.” Yaz commanded.

  
Yaz added a third in, pulsing as quickly as she could and curling her fingers slightly to hit the right spot. The Doctor’s body arched over Yaz, holding her for support as she careened into orgasm. Her walls pulsated over the woman, a powerful rush electrifying her core. Everything so hot and intense, every fibre screaming **yes!** She felt so full. So whole.

  
“AH YAZ FUCK!” She panted out. 

  
Yaz stayed inside her as she rode out each jolt, she could feel the Doctors sweetness in between her fingers. She couldn’t ignore how aroused seeing the Doctor burst made her. She soaked the heat in for a moment before starting to move. The Doctor crinkled her nose when she glided her fingers out, shuddering at the emptiness. Her mind completely blank, consumed in a sleepy bliss. They held each other for some time before speaking, both standing comfortably in this moment as one.

  
“You’re beautiful Yaz.” Whispered the Doctor into Yaz's ear dreamily. 

  
“Don't think you're heads on straight.” Yaz leant her head on the Doctors dotting a kiss onto her neck. She never knew how to take a compliment. 

  
“Nah...never been clearer.” The Doctor grinned back contently. _You're brilliant. Yazmin Khan._

**Author's Note:**

> These two ♡☆


End file.
